


Growing Pains

by DonKoogrr



Series: Tales of a Grumpy Bunny [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beast - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonKoogrr/pseuds/DonKoogrr
Summary: Hashirama and Tobirama and dealing with their beast sides
Series: Tales of a Grumpy Bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572079
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to break back into writing and out of depression via aggressively cute content
> 
> Special thanks to Lionhead_Bookends, who left a comment that prompted me to remember that I'm pretty good at this.

Hashirama chews on his bottom lip and squirms in his seat, keeping his hands firmly under his thighs in an effort to keep them to himself. Having recently reached the age of thirteen, his beast attributes have begun to fully manifest in an entirely bothersome, though not unexpected, way. The clan had known from very early on that their leader's heir would be an ungulate - Hashirama's ears and tail were more than enough to evidence the fact. What is unexpected about his puberty-driven manifestation is that his secondary characteristics are not the harder hands and thicker nails of most others of his kind, but two pedecils growing from his skull. The little nubs ached. They _itched_. 

They were _antlers_.

The boy huffs at the thought and absently reaches up to scratch at the offending protuberances, only to have it lightly smacked away by the second biggest annoyance in his life. A very cute, very much loved annoyance, that takes the form of an overly-inquisitive ten-year-old who is most definitely some sort of ursine. One of their Uncles insists that he'd seen pure white bears on a mission that had taken him to the furthest edges of Snow Country and that would fit Tobirama's coloring, at the least...

"Anija, stop fussing! I need to check something..." Inquisitive fingers prod at his tender new growths and Hashirama groans in frustration.

His little brother is just too cute! Standing on a little stool and frowning so adorably at the developing antlers, Tobirama has been in a scientific frenzy ever since the pain of the growths had first brought Hashirama to tears.

He’s a bit embarrassed by that, truth be told. His head had just itched so terribly, and then the skin had begun to be pushed out and split...it had been frightening. Hashirama can’t have been the first person in the world to have been frightened by their own body, but the thought isn’t much of a comfort. He just knows his friend by the river will get the story out of him the next time they see one another and then he really will be laughed at!

Tobirama mumbles under his breath and hops down to make another note on his scroll, face still set in a terribly adorable frown. His soft ears beckon to Hashirama and a young boy can only stand so much temptation.

The best part of Hashirama’s incoming manifestation is that his height has shot up immensely. This makes things like scooping up his baby bear of a brother into a hug all the more satisfying no matter how much the little twerp struggles. 

“Anija! Leggo’a’me!” 

Laughing at Tobirama’s attempts to kick him, Hashirama cuddles him even more, rubbing his cheek against the boy’s flyaway hair and fuzzy ears. “Never! You’re just too cute, Tobi-bear! So tiny and easy to pick up!”

As expected, his little brother shrieks in anger and tries to use his tiny claws, though everyone knows his kicks are more painful. ‘ _He’s going to be the most odd bear…_ ’ Hashirama chortles evilly as he manhandles his feisty brother, trying to avoid the sharp teeth that had come into play.

“Hashirama, put your brother down! He is not a toy!”

Surprised at their mother’s sudden appearance, Hashirama doesn’t manage to avoid the knee to his groin. He drops immediately, curling in on himself with a wail as Tobirama finally wriggles out of his older brother’s grip and stalks to their mother’s side, oozing irritation.

Noaki Senju, Otter summoner and Otter beast type, sighs at her two remaining children as they begin to bicker loudly. ‘ _Fools, the both of them. Just like their father._ ’ She absently smooths down Tobirama’s hair and straightens his clothes. ‘ _At least they’re not as prickly as that old porcupine…’_

“That’s enough out of the both of you! You’ve both forgotten about lunch...you’re lucky I set plates aside for you two wildlings.” As expected, Hashirama forgets his complaints and perks up at the promise of food. ‘ _Puberty is hitting the poor boy hard,_ ’ she muses, thinking over just how tall and gangly her eldest child has grown. ‘ _Very much like the calf he is._ ’ 

Tobirama, equally as expected, only looks sly as he edges his way back to his discarded scroll of notes, obviously willing to let Hashirama take enough attention up to excuse his escape. Her second son would rather devour knowledge than food if given even a sliver of a chance. Noaki frowns at him and he freezes, then reluctantly returns to her side. She pointedly grabs his hand so he doesn’t get himself ‘lost’. 

Honestly, it’s a good thing her beast type gifts her with a natural energy boost and cleverness; she’d never have kept up with any of her cubs otherwise. 

Naoki swings Tobirama up into her arms halfway to the clan’s dining hall and kitchens, much to the squawking of both her boys. Hashirama, insisting that it isn’t fair that he doesn’t get to do so, and Tobirama, dramatically going limp as he whines about being babied. 

She ignores them both with a smile. 


End file.
